


Stormy Night

by Thegoldenlock



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenlock/pseuds/Thegoldenlock
Summary: Robert and Boris are in a romantic relationship, but it wasn't easy getting to where they are today. Robert is a noble and was raised assumed to be a straight man with a future layed out for him, while Boris has not known love and lived in a country where his sexuallity is illegal. This is a short, quite random,  one-shot about them, and how their relationship has come to be. A very late gift for my friend Amy.
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov / Robert Jürgens, Bryan Kuznetsov/ Robert Jurgen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: Long since I wrote last time, and my native tongue isn´t English. Please forgive grammar issues. Hopefully they won't ruin the read.

**The only source of light** and warmth is the open fireplace that´s located in the far end of the otherwise badly lit room. The flames cast shadows upon the cold stone walls, dancing shapes, all while the sound of fire crackling fills the peaceful silence. The room is quite chilly since the long and unusually warm European summer nights have long passed, and given room for autumn with it´s shorter grey, rainy and dark days. 

The weather forecast has warned about a storm since yesterday evening, and the peace is gradually disturbed by the sound of a strong wind firmly stroking the castle walls, alongside heavy rain falling down. Crashing to the ground. It doesn't take long until thunder and lightning can be heard in the far distance. The dark sky lighting up from time to time, followed by loud deafening roars of nature.

A man, who looks to be in his mid-twenties, is sitting in a grand old-fashioned armchair wearing a pair of glasses with a book in his hands. He has one leg crossed over the other. Clad in high quality, but comfortable everyday clothing. He is the young master of this medieval German castle and since his parents passed, the only inhabitant excluding his loyal butler and a few staff members. His name is Robert Jürgens. Robert has always been a man who enjoys solitude, but since he learned of the warmth of a lover, even someone like him gets lonely. Months apart from his partner has made the man vary. It´s not like the presence of his best friends can compete against that intimacy, but Robert is always greatful for the three men keeping an eye on him. 

The sound of the grand wooden door behind Robert being pushed open has the man looking up. In the doorway stands his guest who arrived about an hour ago, just barely escaping the now raging storm outside. The thought that his flight was close to being cancelled, as well as the danger of flying in bad weather, had Robert tense for hours. Boris quietly enters the room with wild, damp hair, and a towel resting over his shoulders. His feet are bare, toes leaving damp marks on the cold floor as he moves forward. The man looks a bit paler than usual, and the way he holds himself tells of how tired he is. Might be sick because of turbulence during his flight.

Upon seeing the other, Robert puts his book aside and pushes himself off the armchair. With a few long strides of his legs Robert is by Boris. The German man reaches out to pull him closer to himself without saying anything. Soft, gentle touches. Attentive eyes moving over the other´s face and body, taking him in. Robert can smell the scent of his own body soap and shampoo on the other man, and the knowledge that he's wearing his clothing as well pleases him in strange ways. His shirt is a bit tight over Boris´ chest, just as the sleeves is too long and it reaches well past his hips. 

The German had missed his lover terribly during the months they had been apart, and the gentle hug turns firmer as he hears Boris sigh, and feel how his body relaxes in his arms. If he was a better man Robert wouldn't have thought of joining the man in his shower. Luckily he could keep himself occupied. Even if he doesn't remember anything he read while he waited for the other. Holding each other, tired limbs grow relaxed. Months of tension slowly fading. Robert had also been gravely concerned about his lover´s well being. Russia, isn't a welcoming place for some people. Robert closes his eyes and as fingers move into Boris´ damp hair he inhales the man´s scent just once more. 

“Borya…” Robert murmurs, lips brushing at the skin by the Russian´s ear.

How he wishes his castle could become Boris’ safe heaven as well. 

**The first time** Robert had noticed Boris was during the scandalous world championship in Russia years ago. The champion team had been proclaimed unbeatable until Takao and the Bladebreakers proved them wrong through a rough tournament and three matches against the Russian team. For some time, Robert and his team, The Majestics, alongside Kevin from the White Tigers were preparing to fight in case the Asian Champions failed. Unlike the usual tournaments more than just the title of World Champion was on the line. Luckily, the Bladebreakers was able to overthrow the Russians through some nasty battles that shook the beyblading world. Most know Boris from his battle with Kon Rei. A beybattle that often comes up when talking about the borders of cheating, even until this day. 

Even if it now has become clear the children of the Abbey were manipulated and used, they are often looked down upon and seen as dangerous by fellow bladers and those who know of their past. Even if all they were was victims of a terrible childhood, circumstances and of a man who used all of that to his advantage. 

Robert can recall how he was cautious of Boris after what he had seen at the Championships, just like many of his beyblading friends, he was no different. Even if the Majestics were beaten due to foul play and didn´t participate in the following tournament where the Russian team had their comeback, they were present to help and support friends from the sidelines. It seemed that manipulating children through beyblade had become a thing among villains, and Robert is until this day bitter over how his team could do so little to help Barthez Battalion. How at first his hurt pride made him unable to see what Miguel and the others went through behind the scenes. Robert was frustrated with how easily the Majestics were beaten with the help of tricks and cheating. That their raw power wasn´t enough- However, at that tournament it became clear that the Blitzkrieg Boys were out to redeem themselves, and fight for what was right. Cared less about the title of Champion, and looked to clear their names by taking Balkov down. Soon, the Russians were among them as something like friends. Takao included them in everything that was going on and many bladers followed his lead. Slowly creating bonds, and was on the Russians´ side rather than there as their enemies. Even if the Russians all are quite distant, Boris seemed to be the one who had the hardest time fitting in. Trusted no one while he was still full of anger from what had happened two years earlier. 

Robert wouldn't call it dislike, but the rude, aggressive and child-like behavior Boris expressed alongside the fact that he was once close to murdering a friend of his made the German not that eager to get to know him. You could say that Robert was a tiny bit cautious, and made sure to keep a distance to Boris at first: observing his changes from afar. Silently judging what kind of person Boris truly was when he no longer was a puppet. Robert has always been good at seeing people for what they are, as he too likes to only let a select few in close, and it didn't take long for the man to see Boris differently.

The two men accidentally bumped into each other in a doorway one day and Robert, who is a tad longer but slimmer than the man, had looked down at him with a pair of distant cold wine red eyes. Expecting an apology, at least an acknowledgement. However, the slightly shorter Boris had not apologized nor stuttered in Robert´s presence. Boris had simply stared back, holding Robert´s gaze easily just as if the man was so used to standing his ground this way. So used to the stares and whispers. Yet, wanting to prove he deserves to be there too. A long moment passed like that as neither man had looked away or backed down. Pressed together in the tight space of a doorway. A sigh left the German. This was in the end as much his fault as Boris´.

Robert had nodded his head, and been the first to apologize. “I apologize, I did not see you approaching.” His tone is void of negativity. Perhaps on the border to indifferent.

The expression in Boris' eyes had changed, and he stepped aside to let Robert pass. Eyes followed the taller man who slowly walked away, slender back and posture so well-balanced and unlike his own. 

“Me too.” Boris had said eventually, almost a bit too late. “I didn´t see you.” 

**Robert is known to be** a person who can read others well, and make good judgement of their character. A skill he earned from being around money and fame hungry people from a young age, and of being hurt and back-stabbed several times in the past. Even if the man at first found Boris to be quite problematic, and someone to not get involved with, he started to see better qualities in him as time passed. The Russian team took part in events and even though they appeared cold and distant they worked to correct the wrongs they did two years ago. Robert soon came to respect Boris, and naturally started to treat him as an equal. No more cold stares nor keeping a distance: but acknowledging his presence and including him when the situation allowed. After Takao, Robert must have been one of the first bladers to not use what happened in the past against Boris all the time. Giving the man a chance to grow and show more of his person. Something that years of abuse had kept hidden from everyone. 

It was around that time that Robert started to notice a set of pale eyes following him. During reunions or tournaments, Boris often seeked Robert´s presence, and was at his side. At times not even having a conversation simply seeking a bit of innocent attention, almost a bit awkwardly. Robert didn´t mind it since by then his view on the Russian had changed quite drastically. Instead, Robert had found himself enjoying having Boris around because the man, even a bit socially clumsy and rough around the edges, knew when to respect one's personal space and when to joke around. Unlike people like Takao, Boris knows how to read the atmosphere and act accordingly. Unless he was pissed off, and that happened a few times. They had become good friends. 

And the two of them continued to grow closer. Going from something like enemies, acquaintances, casual friends even to friends who meet up outside of work or beyblade events just to enjoy each other's company. 

The Majestics had at first been surprised over how their Captain spent time with Boris in his free time but had accepted it since they know how Robert picks the people who he spends time with wisely. Every person he spends time with outside for work or when he has to has carefully been selected by him. A busy man like Robert would never waste time on someone he thought wasn't worth it. Even so, they kept a suspicious eye on Boris. Assuming the Russian got closer to Robert to gain something from it. Money. Fame. Influence. Johnny was the most vocal about his dislike towards Boris, but Robert saw it as his best friend feeling a bit jealous or threatened by a new close friend in his circle. He made sure to spend time with Johnny as well, letting him know that even if his circle is expanding Johnny will always be that best friend. 

Robert too got to experience strange looks from the Blitzkrieg Boys. Icy blue eyes scrutinized him, over and over. Chilly, distant politeness and only answered when spoken to. Avoided English to talk with Boris when Robert was around. A tall blond silent man mentally cracking his knuckles at him at one point, he was sure. Robert was tall even back then, but Sergei must have been about two meters in height. A short teammate was vocal with sarcastic comments and questions. He made Robert slightly uncomfortable, but at least he didn't feel like a threat. Little did he know that Ian too was a powerhouse, the sneaky kind. Boris argued in Russian, always sounded frustrated with his team all while saying Robert´s name. It seemed as if their friendship wasn´t expected by their friends who mostly objected with their well-being in mind.

Even this came to change eventually. The both teams saw more proof of their teammates´ friendship and growing to accept that the other will be around.

One day Robert had been in an argument with a lesser known team that had accused him and the Majestics of being stuck up snobs who bought their way into the top ranks of beyblading, and Boris had punched someone for Robert. Without much thought, hit a man who had insulted Robert and then cursed him out. Seemingly out of nowhere. It had made Johnny respect him, since he was about to do the same thing himself. 

After some more time Robert understood that the man was interested in him. Appreciating his friendship but longing for something more. Pale eyes following him yet not able to completely look him in the eyes like before. Was conscious of him when he was close. Eyes looked at him when they were in the same room but apart. Often ended up taking Robert´s side in an argument. Robert also thought he had seen something like envy or jealousy in the man's eyes when he was spending time with friends. As if Boris wanted to become closer with him, yet didn't know how to make that a reality. As if being one of the closest friends Robert had outside of his team wasn´t enough.

Robert had been concerned about this at first since the man has never even thought of how relationships between men could grow deeper. He had been raised knowing that men wed women, and that he was expected to do the same as well as continue the Jurgens family with children of his own in the future. Even when he was young and had no pressure about those things yet, Robert always took relationships beyond friendships seriously. He only had one or two of those before meeting Boris. Both ended badly. 

In the end, Robert confronted Boris about his behavior, and rejected him. He asked Boris if he was gay in a way to make the man step back, and saw shame flash by in the man's eyes. Fear of being thought off as odd. Defensive walls were once again up between the two of them in the shape of misdirected anger. Robert was punched by Boris that time. Hard, to the jaw. Hard enough that Robert saw stars for a long moment. Once Robert came back to his senses, regret had filled Boris´ expression before he left the German tending to his aching face and bloody nose. Johnny had fussed over Robert since he saw it happen from a distance, but Robert had stopped him from following the Russian. Yuriy had seen the punch too from the dining hall, and he and his team were already moving after their teammate. Probably making sure Boris didn't hit anyone else. 

After the punch, Robert had time to think things over. The Russian´s angered expression, and eyes full of shame, was printed into his memory. The hurt there too, was something he hadn't expected. What had he expected? That Boris would say Robert was crazy for suggesting something like that and that he thought of them as just friends? It didn't take long for Robert to realize how honest Boris had tried to be with his emotions until after that punch to his jaw. As if the hit made things clearer to him. All the time Robert had been clueless and simply enjoyed the company of a good friend Boris must have been through a lot. Being a man raised without love, in a country where gay love is illegal, to end up attracted to a man… as well as not completely rejecting it when contronted… Boris was brave. 

Boris avoided Robert, barely greeted him as they passed each other in the hallways and the respect Robert once had gained from the man's team was gone. Yuriy looked at him as if he was vermin. It even made Johnny turn around and shout after him. Asking Boris what his issue was. Of course, Robert hadn't told his team about what really happened. It was not only about him, but about something Boris might want to keep private. This continued for days. Robert found himself waiting for Boris´ texts. The random questions. The invites for hanging out. The last message Robert sent Boris is from one week ago and it was still unread. 

One day Robert had enough, and as Boris passed him in the hallway without looking at him yet again he reached out to grab his wrist. Forcing him to a halt. The way Boris tensed up made something in Robert´s chest tighten up, and give him pain. 

“What the fuck?” Boris stopped mid-step as he stared at Robert from over his shoulder.

Robert hadn't thought of what he would say when he finally got to talk to Boris again, so his words failed him at first. Staring at the man he considered a close friend. His chest tightened up, his hands got sweaty. Robert rarely gets affected by being around others. Of talking. 

“....I do not like getting ignored.” Robert answered, he did not let the man go even if he tugged at his arm. His voice sounded sharper than he had meant for it to. “Look at me properly, Boris. I want to fix things, I… I miss you.”

Boris averted his eyes, he too appeared to not be able to find his words until he spoke again. There was a quality to his voice that made Robert feel more tense. There´s hurt, anger, and so clear he was putting up more walls between them for each second passed. “I won't see you as a friend. I´ll always want more.”

“Boris…” Robert frowned. He did not like the finality of the other´s words. 

“Fuck…!” Boris had cursed, this time violently pulled himself from Robert. As if Robert saying his name had burned him. Instincts told Boris different things. To run away from this situation. He felt trapped, and rejected. The other part of him was desperate. Robert had said he missed him. Perhaps with time, they could … become something. Boris shook his head at the hope he wanted to hold on to. He had finally found someone, the one, he thought. Who could make him feel things years of abuse and manipulation had stripped him off. Robert moved closer. Hand reached for him again, afraid the other would run away from him at any given chance.

“...Borya…” Robert tried again. 

Boris' expression had changed as Robert used that nickname. A Russian nickname only his team, his family and brothers, used for him and no one else. If anyone else but Robert tried to become close and use that name he´d tell them off. Yet, Robert´s voice saying that name had made his chest tighten up in the strangest and most painful ways. Warmth so sudden Boris feared he was turning red, then cold as he remembered how rejected he had gotten just one week prior. 

“...I don't know!” His eyes were wide as he cut Robert off. “I'm aware that you're a guy. Not just any guy, a fucking Jürgens. Important shit, no one lets me forget.”

Robert had expected Boris to punch him again. The last time had left his jaw aching for days, but what he didn´t expect was to feel lips against his own. Boris had said something in his native tongue with a frustrated look on his face before he turned around, took the distance between them in quick strieds, hands held Robert by the jacket he was wearing as he leaned up and desperately kissed him. It had been so sudden they almost crashed teeth. Robert was motionless. Yet, getting kissed by Boris had not felt wrong. Desperate lips moved against his, almost as if a bit forcefully trying to make him take an active part in the liplock. Desperate for anything, any response. Trembling fingers had moved to hold him. Slowly, took Boris in his arms. Closed his eyes, tilted his head and kissed him back. It had sent a strong warm emotion throughout Robert´s body. Extinguishing the pain. 

Boris´ eyes were wide as the two men parted to breathe. Robert´s so often steady gaze fluttered, looked away while he touched his cheek almost in consideration. He did not hate it. Not dislike it. Did not mind it. Rather, he actually enjoyed it. Robert looks back down at Boris. The silence had been heavy, and he saw the way the other was waiting for any kind of response. Hope once more in his eyes. Just as the fear of rejection. 

“One more time?” Boris asked after a moment, tried to be bold as he looked at the other. “So you can be sure… what you think about it.” 

“Yes.” Robert answered, which had surprised both of them.

Their second kiss was sweeter, calmer and slowly made both of them relax. Robert made his choice. He would have been a fool to deny Boris, deny himself of this, before he gave it an honest thought and try. Already by then Robert knew that Boris had made him feel stronger than most women ever had managed to.

**”It looks like you** have lost weight..” Robert murmurs, lips touching that still damp hair. 

The news of Boris being in a gay relationship had been exposed by journalists without moral, and his situation in his home country had become worse. Their faces, and photos from an intimate date, had been all over the news as of late and caused issues for both but more threatening ones for Boris. Hence, flying to Germany sooner than originally planned. Yuriy had even took part in the couple's skype call asking Robert to look after his brother. That it´d be safer for him to be in Germany, in the countryside, in the man's castle. 

Hands move over the other´s hips, to rest at the bend of his back, as he holds Boris close to himself. He's now warm and cozy in that oversized jumper and sleeping pants. Robert feels how Boris seems to coax himself into relaxing, and a deep breath hits his skin as the man finally leans forward to rest his forehead against Robert´s shoulder. 

“Yeah, ...no one like you around to nag at me about my meals…” Boris´ Russian accent is thick, as it often is when the two meet up after being apart. Words rough as usual, but tone soft and tired. “Yuriy tried but hah… he couldn´t stand me being so... love-sick.They all got stressed because of the media.” He says the word love-sick as if he never thought he'd ever relate to it. 

Arms slowly moving up by the German´s sides, and scarred hands grasp at the man's shirt. Pulling him closer. Making Robert face the slightly shorter Boris. Very few have ever seen Boris´ softer, calm side, since the man has made it a habit to keep his guard up at all times. Keeping people at an arm length and only allowing a select few to become something like friends, and even fewer to go beyond that. For such a long time the Blitzkrieg Boys was the only family he had, and it even took the man quite some time to accept Kai.   
  
Now he stands in Robert´s arms, being vulnerable and tired. Robert frowns at his boyfriend´s reply, and his hands that at first were careful and gentle grow firm as he embraces the other man. Hugging him close to himself. Fingers moving into that short damp hair. Brushing over the short hairs of his undercut, and shaved parts, of his neck. Wishing things could have happened differently even if he knew that this would eventually happen sooner or later. Now he thinks he would have preferred if they came out officially on their own accord rather than being exposed like this. The media makes them both out to be liars to their fans, and Boris to his whole country. Germany isn´t the safest place either, but a far better option than Russia. Gay marriage has been recognized since a few years back here. Gay partnership before that. 

Robert pulls away only so he´s able to look Boris in the eyes. Long, soft, fingers move over his cheek as he observes his expression.He leans in slowly and kisses him. It has been weeks since he got to taste him, since he could hold him, and not only speak to him through a computer or cellphone screen. The familiarity of it makes him release a sigh of contentment. He is finally here, where no one can hurt him. 

“I will make sure you will get well fed, sleep warm and protected… and everything else you might need while you stay with me. Your needs will be well taken cared of.” Robert breathes, reminding himself to thank Yuriy and the others later for helping them arrange this meet up. Money can do a lot, but not enough when countries apart. 

Boris understands Robert´s expression and sadness. Yet, now when they´re together he doesn´t want to focus on those things. He was hurt in Russia. Strangers ganging up on him because he is in a relationship with a man. Fans who once cheered him on turned on him, saying he was a liar. As if they ever would have gotten a chance with him if he was straight, anyways. Now, seeing his lover like this… all he wants is to change the pace of things. 

“Pfff…” Boris grins at Robert´s cheesy ways, eyes now with a bit more energy looks up at the man with a suggestive hint in them. Hands move to Robert´s belt. “Then take… care of me.”

He reaches up and takes Robert´s glasses off the other: they had been in the way, anyways. 

**Robert towers over** Boris. Sweat glistens in the dark. Red eyes move over the broad shoulders of the man under him as he thrusts forward, making the bed they´re occupying creak under their weight. His vision might not be as clear now without his glasses but he has no issue seeing how the man below reacts to the pleasure he can give him. 

Boris glances up at Robert from over his shoulder, eyes only closing as quiet moans leave his dry, parted lips. His back is bent in a way that gives Robert good access to his ass, and to the deepest parts of him. Shoulder blades visible as he steadies himself with his elbows against the soft mattress of Robert´s king sized bed. No, their bed, from now on. 

Robert leans forward so their faces are inches apart. Breaths mingling, before he kisses the skin of one of Boris´ shoulders. This position is a treat to the eyes but if he wants to kiss the man properly Boris has to bend at awkward angles. The German pulls out followed by a surprised whine from Boris, hands soon urging the man to turn over so they can be face to face.

“I am… cumming.” Robert murmurs. “I want to… see your face as I cum.” 

“...Don't dare pull out again..” Boris breathes as a reply, fit body squirming as Robert unites them once more and starts to move. 

Robert lets out a huff of amusement at the other´s threat, but he knows he will comply. Their lips meet in a rushed kiss. Boris´ s arms embrace Robert, and a hand moves into his neatly combed back hair: making a mess out of it. Robert can see the stains of Boris´ own orgasm on his lower stomach. His cock still weeping. A hand moves between them to milk him, all while Robert gets closer and closer to his own release. With a grunt, he fills his lover. Hips doesn´t stop but slows down as he wants the feeling to last as long as possible. Both are left panting for several moments until Robert removes himself and rests on his back by Boris´ side. The other man leans in to kiss him some more, kisses that are much welcomed. After a while of winding down Boris gets up to get cleaned up. Boris hands Robert the package of napkins to clean himself up after he was done in the bathroom. Going bare is great, but the clean up, less so. He falls into bed again, a tired groan leaving his lips as he rests on his stomach at Robert´s side. Robert reaches out to let his hand move over the other´s back in gentle, soothing motions. Boris is soon snoozing, and Robert carefully makes sure the blanket covers him. 

“Good night, love.” He murmurs. 


End file.
